1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion apparatus and/or a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a power conversion apparatus capable of realizing high efficiency even while operating under simple structure and control, and/or a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the growth of embedded systems and portable power generation devices, a power conversion apparatus, which may be implemented and operated at a low cost while guaranteeing reliability, and a method of controlling the same are in demand.